Ginny
by zacanger
Summary: COMPLETED! A short romance thing from different characters' POVs. Plz review!
1. Harry

Disclaimer: The usual-I don't think I need to spell it out for you. Obviously I decided to halfway take a break from my main fic, Year of Searching. I've already written two one-shots today, so this is the third. I also did two chapters of YoS today, though, so I haven't stopped. I just needed to get out my other ideas. Please R/R!  
  
Harry Potter opened to door to his dorm and laid on his bed, still dressed. He thought about what had happened a few minutes ago  
  
He had been noticing Ginny in a new light since the beginning of this year. Suddenly he realized she was a girl, and a pretty one at that. She wasn't dating anyone, so Harry became hopeful. He dropped hints, and she seemed to return his affection. Then, tonight, she came up to him in the common room and said, "Okay, I know what you're up to. You like me. I like you. I want to be your girlfriend."  
  
Harry had blushed and gone speechless for a moment, then mumbled something to the affirmative. Then Ginny had sat down in his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply. Harry's mind went blank as he felt Ginny, felt the kiss. He felt her tongue asking for entry and he granted it, allowing her to share his breath and his love for her, as he felt hers. Then she had broken off, staring at him. She stood up, said, "Good night," and left. Then Harry had stumbled, speechless to his room.  
  
And that's where we find him now, laying pondering what had happened. Obviously Ginny had become frustrated with his hints and had decided to make the first move. Harry was shocked at her boldness and he wondered when she had gained that, before remembering how she had behaved last year. He grinned when he remembered her Bat-Bogey Hex and her insistence on coming with him to the Ministry of Magic.  
  
He got up, changed, and then got back into bed and closed his curtains. He drifted off to sleeping, dreaming of Ginny.  
  
AN: Okay, it's short. And it's not too good. Come on, give me a break, it's 10 at night. Please review and tell me what you think of my attempt at wild fluff. 


	2. Ron

Disclaimer: I recieved an enthusiastic review asking me to do another chapter and suggesting something from Ron's POV, so here it is. The same disclaimer as last chapter applies here.  
  
I can't believe this! I just can't believe it! I mean, I know Ginny's fancied him since before her first year, but this is just going to far. I mean, kissing her? Who does Harry think he is? I wish I could tell you all my thoughts about this, but that would take a long, long time.  
  
But to sum it up, I don't know what to think. I'm disgusted at seeing my best friend and my sister snogging. I'm furious that he did that. I'm amazed that he did that.  
  
Well, let me tell you what happened.  
  
Okay, I was sitting at my usual table doing homework with Hermione. Harry was sitting a little way off in an armchair, just sort of sitting there. I saw Ginny go up to him and say something, and he said something back and he looked embarrased or something, I dunno. And then he pulled her down on his lap and kissed her! Well, that's not exactly right. More, she sat down and he held her and they kissed, but it was still... I dunno, just wrong. Then they stopped and just stared at each other. And then Gin just got up, said something, and went to the girls' dorm.  
  
I looked at Hermione, she was actually giggling, like she knew it was going to happen or something. I swear, sometimes I think girls can share thoughts with each other or something. And then Harry just got up and sort of staggered off to our dorm like he was drunk. I talked with Hermione about it, she said they liked each other all year, I was just too thick to notice it. I think she's making that up.  
  
When I went up the the dorm Harry's curtains were closed but it sounded like he was still awake. Tell me, am I insane? Is Hermione right about this? WHY is this happening all of a sudden?  
  
AN: SOooo, what d'you think? I had requests for this chapter, and I'm not sure if I did Ron very well. Please review and tell me what you think! Replies to first chapter reviews:  
  
krissy: Thanks.  
  
Essie: Wow, so enthusiastic. Well, okay. Here's your idea put into prose. Ron's POV, just like you said. Thanks for the review. 


	3. Hermione

Disclaimer: I decided a third chapter couldn't go wrong, so here it is. This time it's with Hermione, and SHE did know what was going on.... Anyway, my disclaimer is the same as it always has been-I own the plot only, and I'm making nothing off this story. FanFiction is, though, with their ads. Not fair.... Please review!  
  
Boys! They can be so thick sometimes! I swear, if Ron was any slower he'd be as bad as Crabbe and Goyle, and that's really saying something! He acts like it isn't obvious how Harry and Ginny feel, but they've been showing it ever since the school year started again. I had to literally lay it out for Ron, and he still didn't really believe me or even understand what I was saying. Okay, so what happened is this.  
  
Harry's been looking at Ginny in a new way since the beginning of the school year, and she's sort of emerged from her crush on him into something... more mature, I suppose. After she dated Michael Corner she was totally over her crush, and that thing with Dean Thomas, well, she just made that up to bug Ron. So now she doesn't blush and run away whenever Harry talks to her and she's actually been returning his affection. I mean, as long as it took him to notice her, I'd have given up. Anyway, earlier tonight Harry was just sitting there in a chair minding his own business when Ginny came up to him and laid it out for him. Simply, bluntly, cut-to-the-chase, no beating-around-the-bush or anything. So then Harry just sort of went pink and mumbled a little and then Ginny just sat in his lap and snogged him!  
  
I'll never get the image out of my mind of Harry and Ginny kissing and Ron sort of gaping at them like a fish out of water. And I couldn't help but giggle a little, he was so funny! So after they were done tongue-wrestling Ginny stood up and said something and went away, and then Harry stood up and stumbled off to his dorm like he'd been hit on the head or something. Then Ron turned to me and looked like he was about to blow up, so I calmed him down a little and explained it all to him, what they'd been doing all year, that it was just a matter of time until something like this happened. He said he knew nothing about it so I accused him of being thick or slow or something and he just didn't notice, which is true, and he totally didn't believe me. He thought I was making it all up! Can you believe that?  
  
So anyway, now Harry and Ginny are together and Ron's clueless. I'm gonna go daze him a little more....  
  
AN: Here are replies to reviews I recieved.  
  
CreativeQuill: Thanks. About Ginny... I tend to play her up a bit because she's my favorite character. So here's Hermione's POV.  
  
QueenofDrama: Nope! Yup! Thanks.  
  
ShaneXvga: Yeah, and now it has 3 chapters! I know you do....  
  
Nat: Thanks and you're welcome.  
  
Carcilwen Thorned-Rose: Thank you. I might end up changing the title, I dunno. Thank you, thank you.  
  
lizzie5555555: Here's another chapter. What's up with 5?  
  
artimis: Thanks.  
  
Candi Bair: Thanks. It definitely isn't a one-shot anymore!  
  
hunny-babe2: Thank you! I might end up doing something like that eventually, or maybe in a sequel, again from various characters POVs, I dunno really. Haven't given it much thought.  
  
evilia: Yup, here they are. See above answer for the rest.  
  
Cheekii Monkey: Well, I did him about how I thought would be right. He can get clueless sometimes.... Anyway, thanks.  
  
Now PLEASE review! Chapter 4 up in a bit! 


	4. Ginny

Disclaimer: Same as always. Here's a note on this chapter. I promised you a fourth (and probably final) chapter for this story, this time from Ginny's POV, and so here it is. Please review and tell me what you think about it.  
  
I just kissed Harry Potter! I'm so happy, I can't believe I just did it, I don't know what came over me! From the beginning of this school year on, we've been getting closer, I guess, except he's been TRYING to be subtle and just drop hints and all. But obviously he likes me, and of course I like him. I mean, I got over that crush on him a long time ago, and then I was going out with that Ravenclaw, but I still liked Harry. So tonight I finally just did it!  
  
I guess I got fed up with all this, you know, dropping hints and being nervous and all that, so I just cut through it all, and tonight I went up to him, told him I want to be his girlfriend, and then I just sat in his lap and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. My mind went sort of blank, but in a good way, and I felt him kissing back, and for some reason I deepened the kiss, but after a while I was sort of breathless and I could feel someone staring at me, so I broke off and just looked at Harry. Then I stood up, told him good night, and went up to my dorm. Oh, and the person staring at me was Ron, I saw him on my way up.  
  
That was sort of funny, too. He looked totally stupid gaping at us, and I saw Hermione giggling next to him. Ron can be so clueless sometimes, really. Anyway, I'm just happy I kissed Harry, and told him how I feel, and he likes me!  
  
AN: Err... right. So I'm writing this, it's the third chapter I've written so far today (2 YoS and this) and I'm sort of all written out. I know it's not too good, I know I don't understand girls at all and this is prolly inaccurate, but it's all in fun, isn't it? Anyway, I'm gonna go now, I think I'll write the last chapter of YoS and upload tonight if I can. Here are replies to reviews I've recieved.  
  
Now please review! 


End file.
